


Fruition

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: An epiphany of sorts.  Takes place during Brian and Justin's final love scene.





	Fruition

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is sort of the antithesis of another drabble I wrote called "Promises." I just wanted to turn it around.  


* * *

The worst part was realizing that it was over.

No.

The worst part was realizing that it’s being over was for the best. You both tried so hard for so long to make it work, but it was just time to say that enough was enough.

He was right. You don’t need rings or vows or silly fucking traditions to know that you loved each other. You had both known for a long time.

It hurt more because you finally had the fucking balls to admit it. And that was no one’s fault but your own.

Now, as you bury your face in his neck and sob the words one last time, you let go of what you’ll never have and just appreciate what you did while it lasted.


End file.
